My Story, My Life: Kiba Inuzuka
by thebestsongwasntthesingle
Summary: Kiba isn't living the life he wished he was. He is being abused…This is a sad story…might make you cry, loves!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. I don't know why I have to say that cause it's PRETTY DARN obvious that I don't. Oh well!

**Author's Note**: This is a sad Kiba Inuzuka story. After reading, you would want to hug Kiba and wish he was real. This story will make you cry, if you can produce tears…

I woke up at 6 in the morning, hoping that I wouldn't bump into Mr. And Mrs. Kishiniyo. My adoptive parents never liked me because of my red cheeks. I tiptoed down the stairs of the huge mansion, trying not to make a sound. I was almost to the kitchen until I heard footsteps. Crap… I was about to get the beating of a lifetime.

"KIBA INUZUKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING AWAKE?!" Mr. Kishiniyo screamed with his arms folded. I was so scared, I peed a little. I was ready to get the beating over with so I can go to school.

"I-I-I was going to school, sir…" I begged him not to beat me with my eyes, but he didn't care.

"At 6 in the morning?! Your school starts at 7:30!" Mr. Kishiniyo's fists were clenched. He was about to punch me. I could tell. I decided not to say anything.

"You know what?! You're not going to school today! Stay HOME!" He grabbed me by my shirt and dragged me up the stairs. I fell on my face mid-way to the beating room, but Mr. Kishiniyo didn't care, he just kept pulling me.

Finally, we made it to the beating room. He picked up his favorite metal bat and did his stuff.

Author's Note: So…Kiba isn't living the sweet life right now…He surely isn't Zack & Cody…


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in the morning at the exact time Mr. And Mrs. Kishiniyu wanted me to. They forced me to fix their evil children breakfast.

"The eggs are too salty!" The oldest daughter, Aki, screamed at me. I wasn't allowed to scream back or I'll get beat.

"Sorry, ma'am." I didn't want to say it, but I had to. The school bus came and the evil kids and I ran to it.

"KIBA! You! Wait!" Mrs. Kishinuiyu screamed at me. What did she want now?

"You can't ride the bus! Walk to school."

* * *

When I got to school, I immediately looked for Sasuke Uchiha. He was my inspiration and role model. The boy was smart and popular. I wished I was him. Sasuke pushed me to do better without saying a word to me. He's just cool like that.

"Hi, Sasuke!" I greeted him and fist-bumped him. I sat down at my usual seat, away from everyone else. Sasuke was the only person that cared to talk to me. Or even look at me. And by look, I mean in a nice way. Unlike everyone else who looks at me up and down in disgust.

My ribs were really hurting from the beatings I got yesterday. I looked around the classroom to make sure nobody was looking at me and lifted my shirt. There was a huge black, blue, and purple bruise. Probable the size of a football. I looked up again and saw that Hinata Hyūga was staring at me. She was so beautiful. I wished that she didn't despise me like everyone else did.

"Today, I will be assigning you all in groups of 3." My teacher, Iruka, told the class. I hated the word "groups". It only reminded me how lonely I am. I TRULY hate when you had to choose you're groups or partners. I would always end up alone.

"Team 8: Hinata Hyūga, Shino Aburame, and…" Ino Yamanaka. Probably Ino Yamanaka.

"…Kiba Inuzuka." The whole class stared at me. Then at Hinata. And then at Shino. I guess they felt sorry for Hinata and Shino. They would have to be in a group with me,the hated retard with no life. Iruka noticed all of the staring and stepped up.

"Is there a problem wit the groups I have done so far." Nobody said a word. They just stared at me as if I was a failed science experiment. I definitely wasn't going to say anything. I wasn't by myself and that's all that mattered to me.


	3. Chapter 3

I was chilling in my room listening to "We Can't Stop" by Miley Cyrus when Mr. Kishiniyu stomped into my room. What did he want now? To beat me because I'm enjoying myself. My evil adoptive parents make up every excuse in the world to beat me. They love it. Swinging a bat, belt, or wire just makes their day, doesn't it?

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LISTENING TO?!" He screamed at me. I held my phone to his face so he can see the song. Mr. Kishiniyu snatched my phone out of my hand and threw it across the room. I gasped and watched it break into a million pieces.

"Don't you ever…EVER put something in front of my face again or I'll kill you! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Kill me? I actually _wanted_ to die! Killing me wasn't a punishment, it was doing me a favor. Just to try him, I help up my middle finger to his face. He grabbed my finger and twisted it until it broke. I didn't care, I was just waiting for him to kill me.

"THAT'S IT!" _Please tell me you were talking about my life, _I said to him in my head. Mr. Kushiniyu dragged me to the beating room and threw me on the floor. He took his dirtiest, metal bat and swung it at my head. I wish I could've seen if he was still swinging at me, but I was knocked out.

* * *

_"I really do want you, Kiba, but they're going to take you away soon." My mom told me. She gave me a tight hug and popped another pill into her mouth. I was young then, but I truly understood that she abusing drugs. She used all kinds. From pills, methamphetamine, marijuana, and god knows what else! I didn't care though because my mom was the nicest woman in the whole wide world. Drugs didn't make a difference in her. I loved her anyway._

_Ever since Dad died, drugs have been Mom's best friend. Other than me, of course. Mom was my everything. I had no sibling, just me and her. I remember one day at the park, my mom told me:_

_"Son, no matter what, I want you to love your life. Cherish it. Because there is a kid your age somewhere in this world who has terrible parents and is starving." I laughed. She just described my life now!_

_When we went home, there was two woman in blacks dresses standing outside our door. My mom starting to cry as she handed me over to them. I guess these were the people that were going to take me. Did it really matter that my mom was on drugs? She could still take care of me! They were going to shove me in the car until my mom threw a fit._

_"DON'T TAKE MY CHILD! GIVE HIM BACK!" She screamed as she pushed the Child Services people to the floor. A huge man came out of the car and grabbed mom's arms. The ladies shoved me in the car and locked the door. _

_"MOM!" I screamed, hoping she could hear me. I watched her body slowly get smaller as we drove away. _

_"SHE COULD STILL TAKE CARE OF ME! SHE COULD CARE FOR ME UNTIL I'M OLD ENOUGH TO TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" I screamed at the ladies. The one that wasn't driving looked at me and smiled._

_"Only if she's not dead before that!" _


End file.
